Digimon: The Darkness
by xshadowmonkeyx
Summary: **STORIES ARE BACK UP!** Story featuring OCs and existing Digimon, about Destiny, Light, Darkness, and Fate. What paths will the Digidestined each follow? will it be the Right one? The Creator of Darkness is rising...
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Author's note: This is sort of like a intro and prologue to the characters and setting and story. Here I'll briefly explain what happened from when the dgiimon landed in the real world to when this story actual starts itself in the next chapter.

Date: Friday, April 30; 12 AM  
Night fell over the city, and silence filled most of the streets besides the odd car that drove by. Deep in amoungst trees in the middle of town, in an old park, something happened this night that was not normal.  
Most people were asleep and not around the area, so it was a perfect spot for a portal to open. A flash of light emerged from out of nowhere near the swingset, releasing four figures who landed on the ground. The portal behind them closed quickly, and the area was filled with the night once again.  
The creatures hid behind some bushes just in case any humans walked by. But the close was clear..  
One of them spoke in a scratchy, yet, excited voice, "I-Is everyone alright?! I think we're in the human world now!!"  
"Shh, stay quiet Veemon!" another voice hissed from the darkness. It sounded more feminine and quiet. "I think everybody is here. Now we must go and set out on our tasks as we were told."  
"Right," yet another voice said. This one sounded a bit deeper than Veemon's but still young, "We will meet eachother again once we find our partners. It might take a while to find the true, pure-hearted ones. He said once we find the right person, we will be connected by a light, and He called the device a Digivice-"  
"I think we're missing somebody." Another voice said from the background. This one was also female, and squeaky, "I think we lost a comrade while coming into the Digital World."  
They fell silent, but then Veemon said, "Don't worry about Agumon, he'll be fine. We'll meet up later. For now, let's all split and get going! I can't wait to find my partner!"  
"Right!" The four said in usion, and all ran off in different directions.

Few days later...  
Wenesday May 5, 3:00 pm  
The school bell rang through the school's walls, signfiying the teenagers can now leave and go and do their own thing. Haku has been waiting for this day to end, not only he wanted to play video games at home, but because he sits through school all day, bored out of his mind. Haku ran out of his class room ( with the teacher yelling for him to stay for detention), and zoomed through the halls. People were bickering at him to watch where he was going, and a few minutes later he accidently bumped into a blonde hair girl while turning the corner. Their books flew everywhere and landed on the floor.  
"Oof!" They both grunted as they both fell over from the collision. After glancing at eachother, both of them quickly picked up their books.  
"Sorry!" Haku quickly said, standing up, and helping the girl up in the process. She was one of those students who he always saw in the halls ever since fifth grade but never really talked to.  
The girl rubbed her head and blinked, "It's okay..." The girl turned holding onto her stuff tighter, and walked the other direction.  
Haku sighed slightly, feeling kind of bad now, but then set off again down the hall towards for his locker, and to finally go home.  
Haku had to go all the way downstairs to the first floor to get to his locker. He stepped infront of the locker, but heard something move in it. Haku stopped himself from opening the locker door, "Not again..." he mumbled. After a couple of bangs from the inside, Haku swiftly opened his locker and raised his fist to prepare to punch some monster in the face. This time, he thought, he would catch whatever it was that has been scurrying in his locker for the past few days.  
But, to Haku's surprise, the Digimon jumped into him instead of running off this time, throwing him off slightly as he fell backwards. Haku groaned as his back hurt from the fall, and the little Digimon jumped up and down onto his face. All Haku could see what a red blob bouncing up and down.  
Other people around Haku were either laughing, teasing him because it looked like a stuff animal, or were frightened. But how could they be scared of a cute little sun Digimon that was on Haku's face?  
Haku pushed the Digimon off, "What the- what are you and what are you doing?!!" Haku said very loudly, creating more attention around him. Haku looked around, "There's nothing to see here!" he said to everybody around him. He quickly grabbed the Digimon, slammed his locker shut, and ran out the back door of the school. He heard some cruel shouts from his schoolmates behind him.  
Haku slowed down once he was several feet away and mumbled, "What is wrong with those people?"  
He looked down at the Digimon while walking. It was staring at him. With a cute face. Haku turned it around so it faced the other direction, but the Digimon turned its body to face him again.  
"Hi! I'm Sunmon!" The Digimon squeaked. Haku jumped slightly and dropped the Digimon - by accident. Haku muttered some things, then said to Sunmon once he picked it up again,  
"Who...what.....?" Haku didn't know what to say. He looked around. Maybe he can give this little guy to some kid. But he frowned slightly, looking down again at Sunmon, "Have you been in my locker every day this week this whole time?"  
"Why, yes I have!" Sunmon exclaimed. Haku jumped again. This Digimon talked loudly.  
Haku, slightly embarassed by some people giving him looks as he walked by them, said, "I don't appreciate you doing this..."  
Sunmon blinked, "But what am I doing wrong?" He beamed at Haku, "Let me stay with you!"  
"What, no!" Haku exclaimed. "I'll put you up somewhere for someone else to take."  
Sunmon smirked, "Ah, but you see, you can't do that. Once I choose you, you can't turn back..." Sunmon looked up at Haku, who stopped walking and stared at the Digimon. What exactly did he mean by that...

"People..." Lyn mumbled as she walked down the hall of the school. She rubbed her forehead after the collision a few minutes ago with Haku, a boy whom she's been classmates with since a long time ago. She went to her locker to put her books back, and walked out of the school a few minutes later.  
It was a fairly nice day out. The sun shone brightly down upon the city and the birds sang and chirped around her as she walked out of the school yard and onto a street. Before going home however, Lyn went to an old park a couple of blocks away from the school. She liked going here, because it was so peaceful and she can be alone and have some time to think and clear thoughts. Hardly any kids go to this spot.  
Once at the park, she went over to the swing set and sat herself down on an old rusty swing. She put her bag down beside her, and sat there staring at the sand in the playground. She was looking at a particular spot that she has been avoiding for the past week. It felt strange being around that area, as if there was another presence there, plus the fact that there were weird footprints in the sand, that did not look like human feet. It could have been other animals, but this park was so old and creepy that there's hardly any life anymore around it.  
She happened to glance away when she saw a shadow of a weird looking plant above her on the ground. Lyn blinked, startled slightly as she looked up quickly. Up on top of the swingset on the pole, there was a plant shaped like it was in the shadow, but pink and blue with huge green eyes.  
"Hi there!" The little Digimon squeaked.  
Lyn quickly stood up from the swing and turned to face this plant, "I...uh..." Lyn was left speechless. Wouldn't it look silly talking to a plant? Lyn looked around, almost forgetting that she was alone, so it wouldn't matter. She grabbed her bag, then started to walk away. Perhaps she was just imagining things and needed to go to bed..  
But she wasn't imagining things. Lyn, somehow, sensed the plant's presence behind her. It was real, and a living thing. Lyn stopped, turning around and looking down at it, "Excuse me, but what are you...?" Lyn gripped her bag strap tighter.  
Yokomon smiled, "I'm a Yokomon! A Digimon!"  
Lyn blinked, "Um...okay...." she didn't exactly know what that was. Lyn rose a brow, "Then I'll ask...why are you here..."  
"Simple! I picked you to be my partner!" Yokomon exclaimed, beaming at Lyn. Lyn was left speechless. What was she supposed to say? ...

Amelia silently walked into her house, not greeted by anybody but her pet cat, and made her way into the kitchen. She found a note on the fridge from her parents. They were out. Again. Amelia growled slightly throwing it into the garbage and got some food out of the fridge. Afterwards, she made her way into the living room. She had the house to herself for a few hours. Nice.  
Amelia grinned slightly and layed back on the couch, put her feet up on the arm rests (which she was never allowed to do), and turned on the tv. Once watching some of the local news and eating whatever she had with her, she dug out her homework from school and started to work away, writing down answers to silly questions anybody could have figured out.  
With the tv on, showing some cartoons now, Amelia didn't hear the first knock on the patio window behind her. She thought it was her cat playing around the door again, but when she looked, she didn't see her cat. She saw a head of a cat. It was yellow, had huge red eyes and a long tail.  
Amelia dropped her pen and quickly looked around. Was she going crazy? When the creature knocked again with its tail, Amelia quickly stood up and backed away from her back door. She looked around the house. Her pet cat wasn't anywhere, but Amelia sort of wished it was here to shoo off whatever the heck that thing was outside in their yard.  
"Open up!" The small creature said from outside. Amelia quickly looked at it, hearing the muffled voice since it was behind a thick glass door, and bit her lip.  
"If you're some stupid childish joke that the kids play on me around here, this isn't funny. Go away!" Amelia shouted back at it. She thought she must have looked silly in this situation. But she thought it was a puppet or something and wanted the kids to go away.  
"But...I'm not a kid! I'm a Digimon named Nyaromon!" Nyaromon blinked, slightly confused. Why was Amelia not letting her inside? Nyaromon knocked again, this time more violently.  
Amelia finally went over to the back door and slowly opened it. She peeked out, looking closer at Nyaromon. "Maybe you're not a puppet afterall..." Amelia finally said after feeling around Nyaromon, and poking it to make sure it was actually real.  
"Well silly of course I'm not!" Nyaromon said, looking up at Amelia.  
Amelia sighed slightly, thinking it was stupid to even think that in the first place, and stood up, "Now that we've established you're real, what do you want..."  
"Well I've been following you!" Nyaromon said happily, acting as if it was a normal thing to do. Next, to Amelia's surprised, Nyaromon hopped inside her house and looked around, gazing at the furniture.  
Amelia looked around, unsure of what to do about this thing in her house, "Why have you been following me...this isn't normal..."  
"Oh, it's not?" Nyaromon blinked and turned to face her, "I thought I can follow you anywhere Amelia. But I finally decided to pick you."  
Amelia, slightly confused, leaned back againt her back door, "Wait...slow down. How do you know my name..."  
"I was following you." Nyaromon stated, as it was already mentioned before. Though Nyaromon was slightly amused at the confusion.  
Amelia sighed heavily, feeling slightly annoyed and confused at the same time, "I don't get it...where did you come from and for what purpose..." she said, staring at this creature that was new to her...

Max sat in a dirty alleyway, eating a bit of food he had gotten from the house he was currently living in. He wouldn't exactly call it a home. He considerde this his dinner and was used to short portions of food everyday like this. Max sighed as he finished it, and looked around the dark allyway. He felt bored and needed something to do. He wasn't even supposed to be outside right now, but he didn't care. He like roaming around the city on his own.  
Taking out his pencil and paper, he started to write down thoughts and feelings on it. He started to put on random words that came to his head.  
'Help me...poor...lost...lonely...poor...I want freedom...family...'  
He usually does this to clear his thoughts and express himself, but only he is allowed to read his own notepads and papers...  
"Whatch'ya writing?" a voice said beside him, making him jump and move away from the source of the voice.  
Max blinked and stared at a blue creature with over-sized red eyes that was staring back at him with a huge smile on his face. Max backed away, quickly stuffing the paper and pencil into his pocket. He stood up and looked down at it.  
"Sorry to startle you," the creature said cheerfully. It stuck out a tiny round hand to shake Max's hand, "I'm DemiVeemon!"  
Max didn't know what to say. But he didn't want to stay here with some random blue...thing.. that appeared out of nowhere to obviously bother him. He hated when people came up to him like that. Max scowled, then walked away and out onto the street.  
But the whole time, as Max walked a few blocks further, the blue creature appeared everywhere he was. Max finally settled himself down to a lonely tree at a busy newer park of the area and looked around.  
It seemed to be clear, until DemiVeemon jumped down out of the tree and landed on Max's lap.  
Max moved slightly and jumped when Demiveemon did this, as he did not see this coming. Max quickly grabbed DemiVeemon, and placed him onto the ground. Max frowned at DemiVeemon, who beamed at him. He wondered how this creature seemed happy, and why he was even with somebody like himself, little poor Max, as people like to call him.  
Max sighed, giving up from running away, and finally spoke to DemiVeemon, "What do you want with me...?" Max's voice sounded quiet, shy, and scratchy as if he was sick...

After this fateful day with their Digimon partners, their Digimon introduced the rest of the group to eachother a couple days later by having them meet up in the park. They were of course at first confused and didn't think it was a good idea to get involved, but after a couple of weeks the group got to know eachother and slowly learn what all this Digimon stuff was about.  
When did they meet up the first time however, they were all given a Digivice that mysteriously appeared before them. The Digimon themselves didn't know a lot about these strange devices, but they were put into good use for the couple of weeks because of a few random Digimon attacks in the real world in their city. And that was hard to explain for their partners too. Why were there evil Digimon coming into the real world all the sudden? These random attacks seemed on purpose, and perhaps a test for the Digidestined. Their In-training Digimon were able to digivolve using these Digivices into their normal rookie forms during a random attack.  
So now, because of the threat of having evil Digimon attacks, it makes sense that there is something wrong in the Digital World. Their Digimon partners know very little though about what's going on, and the only way to find out is to go to the Digital World themselves. But the problem was finding a portal.  
Often they would see a flash or blink of light that is a portal (according to the Digimon) appear in random places. But it wouldn't stay long enough for them to do anything.  
So the goal now, and where this story starts, is for them to find a portal and get to the Digital World so they can find out what's going on and why there are evil Digimon. And the Digidestined will soon have to face evil, tainted enemies on their journey and try to help both worlds, and the same time fighting through their own problems and finding their own paths, which is hopefully the good one. Their Destiny awaits them..


	2. Chapter 2: Portals

Digimon: The Darkness Part one - Chapter Two  
"Portals"

A/N: I won't put the dates in every single chapter or for every day that happens for the record. That was just for the beginning and to get an idea of when everything happened. The dates will be for the stuff in the real world.

Saturday, May 15, midday  
Today, they hung around the old park as usual, the same deserted one that the Digimon landed in only a couple of weeks ago. It was the Digimon themselves who suggested to meet up at this spot whenever possible and give updates with what's happening with the portals. Unfortunately they are still stuck as to what to do. All of them have seen at least one before, but they don't stay open.  
Everybody was waiting for Haku to show up. He seemed to always be the one to show up last, and always had a snack with him. This time, he brought a huge bag of chips. Where he's getting all the snacks from is a mystery itself.  
As he opened the bag, he sat on the swing next to Lyn. It didn't take the two of them long to figure out that they ran into eachother at school that one fateful day a couple of weeks ago when they each met their Digimon.  
A few minutes later, Amelia, sitting on the curb with Salamon and sharing a handful of chips with her, looked up and said to the group, "Has anyone found any signs of a portal?" She figured she would bring it up this time, but knew what the answer was going to be.  
"Well I saw a bit of a light that lasted about a minute in an alleyway downtown," Lyn started to say,"But when I reached it, it was gone."  
"I didn't find anything," Haku said with a mouthful of chips, "Not even when I was at my grandparents out of town yesterday."  
The group fell silent. Coronamon and Veemon started to draw in the sand with their fingers. Amelia looked up deep in thought, "They seem to appear at the same spots at the same times."  
"You mean they might have a cycle?" Salamon suggested, sitting on Amelia's lap.  
Lyn nodded, "That makes sense, actually. I always saw that portal in that alleyway that I just mentioned a few minutes ago around midday. The other ones that have appeared around our town are probably the same way."  
Haku looked up from watching Coronamon draw stick figures in the sand, "Now we're getting somewhere. Finally!" he exclaimed, "So pretty much all we do is wait at a certain spot at a certain time, and altogether we quickly go through!"  
"That's the idea." Coronamon looked up, "We all should be together."  
Amelia looked towards Lyn, "Around where was that alleyway that you might have saw it in?"  
Lyn tilted her head, "The other side of town in the marketplace square downtown."  
Amelia blinked. What was Lyn doing all the way on the other side of town, and how did she get here so quickly. She shrugged it off and said, "That might be a problem for everybody else getting there in time. Does anyone remember anywhere else they saw a portal?"  
It fell silent. Biyomon was about to saw something, raising a feathered finger with an amused grin on her face, until Haku shouted, "Oh!" making everybody jump, startled. Haku beamed, pulling out his Digivice, "Why didn't I think of this before?! Why don't we try opening a portal with these?!"  
Amelia frowned slightly bringing out her own, "Well all they've done for us so far is digivolve these guys and bring up a map. I doubt they can magically open a portal..." She started to press buttons and actually 'explore' the device a little and look at it's functions.  
"Well why not? It's worth a shot." Coronamon said. He pointed to a certain spot beside the swing set, near the poles, "That's where we landed. Haku, point your digivice there."  
Haku nodded and held out his digivice in his hand towards the spot. He waited for something to happen. Haku blinked, and it fell silent. Nothing happened. Then Haku started to shout random things, "Open! Portal! Poof! Digi port! Blah!"..  
"Nice plan, genius." Amelia said sarcasticly, raising her brow.  
Coronamon sulked when Haku failed to open a portal with the digivice and thought the thing was useless, other than giving him more power. The Digimon didn't have magic powers to open a portal, but they did get abilities and strength from the Digivice. Coronamon looked at Haku's Digivice, wondering how exactly it works and thought he had some sort of a connection with it...  
Max meanwhile sat on a swing that was at the far end, listening to their conversation. He didn't have much to say, other than he secretly felt a bit excited to go to a new place. But then he was scared too somewhat, because the group had no idea what they were doing.  
Biyomon cleared her throat when the group fell into an odd silence again. She looked at them and said, "I was going to say, before Haku made a suggestion, that have you guys forgotten about the portal that appeared here, in this very park, that allowed us to go through and land into this world?" She smiled lightly seeing the looks on their faces. "It's okay, I forgot too."  
Haku slapped his forehead, "Don't tell me, if Amelia's theory is correct and that the portals do appear at the same time in the same place, that we'll have to come here at midnight?"  
Coronamon chuckled, "This sounds fun. Will you guys be able to sneak out tonight and see if it does in fact show up here again?"  
"I think one of us should try it out. So then we all don't waste our time out here." Amelia stated. "If not, then I guess we'll have to look at one of the other spots."  
"But here at this old park will be easier, since we all live close by," Lyn said.  
Haku stood up and said, "Okay then, but first things first. I'll be the guinea pig tonight and check out if there's a portal that shows up here. But what if there is? How will we be able to contact eachother?"  
Coronamon suddenly stood up and snatched Haku's Digivice, "I think these will help." he said, holding it up, "I've been wondering, that they must have more to it then give us power and show us a map. I feel something, some strange energy, around this device, even as I hold it. Which is making me think that we might have a connection between ourselves and our human partners, beceause they were the ones who abled us to Digivolve."  
Salamon nodded, "I feel the same way."  
"Now this does not mean I know everything about this device, because I don't." Coronamon stated. "This only makes sense to me."  
Amelia looked at her own Digivice, and said, "Then, if we are connected with our partners, are you suggesting we can communicate through this to eachother?"  
"Exactly!" Coronamon exclaimed. "Let's try it out now!"  
Haku beamed again, "I'm glad that I have a smart Digimon partner!" Haku took his Digivice back from Coronamon, and they took several steps away from eachother. Haku looked at the Digivice, while Coronamon closed his eyes.  
Coronamon only saw the blackness on the eyelids when his eyes were shut, however, he felt a strange energy around him. It was invisible, until the others noticed a little outline surround his figure. Coronanon started to only think of Haku, and talk to him. He felt a bit excited, that his theory was beginning to be correct, because if felt stronger and stronger. Then he decided to say something, "Haku?"  
"Woah!" Haku suddenly exclaimed, making everybody jump again. Haku showed them his Digivice, as it glowed slightly and Coronamon's voice was heard from the Digivice. Max blinked stupidly wishing that Haku would stop shouting. Haku then said, "We heard your voice, Coronamon! It worked!"  
Coronamon opened his eyes and raised a fist, "Yeah! I'm a genius!"  
Amelia smiled lightly, "That's incredible, Coronamon, good job for discovering that. It's like telepathy then. So if it works for you guys, it must work for us too." She looked at Salamon, who gave her a nod, then Amelia said, "That will come in handy if we're split up."  
Haku turned to Coronamon, "So if you were bringing up that, are you suggesting that you'll come here tonight alone to look for that portal, and then you'll contact me if you see it?"  
"Yup! That saves you the trip just in case!" Coronamon said happily, still feeling confident about this strange new power he just discovered.  
Lyn blinked, "But, um, how exactly will the rest of us know what's going on if it's only the Digimon and their partner that can communicate..."  
"I was going to bring that up now," Amelia said. She held up her own, "When I was just playing around with the buttons, I got up some sort of messaging system. I almost forgot about this as I did notice this before a couple of days ago. I believe we can send messages to and from eachother using these Digivices."  
"Ooh..." Lyn said, now getting even more interested. "These remind me of cellphones."  
"Pretty much," Amelia smirked and stood up, "We made some progess today guys."  
"Finally," Salamon commented as she jumped off of Amelia's lap. "It's about time we get somewhere. And tonight we shall, hopefully, go to the Digital World. I know there is something going on there, and I want to find out what it is. Those random Digimon attacks weren't by accident."  
Haku nodded, "Yeah, and I can't wait!" Haku turned to Max, who was still silent, "Well, how do you feel about this plan, Max? You're so quiet!"  
Max forced a smile and looked up at Haku, "Sure, I'm up for it,"

Midnight soon fell over the city. The clouds covered most of the sky, so it was darker than usual, and a bit spooky in that old park for Coronamon. But he was strong, and can fight off anything that attacks him. His flame can be seen through the darkness as he patiently sat on the curb of the playground, staring at that certain spot.  
Then he saw it a few seconds later. He blinked stupidly making sure it was for real, and he realised it was. A light flash appeared at the spot in the sand. Coronamon approached it, but it didn't do anything.  
Coronamon looked around to make sure he was alone, then poked the light. It created some energy around it, and opened larger revealing a realm of data streams and digital planes. Coronamon beamed, "That's the main Digital Portal Plane in between worlds that connects them!" he whispered, obviously excited. "Now stay open!" he hissed at the portal. He felt silly now, since it didn't respond. But the group was right afterall. There really was a portal that showed up here, and it seemed to Coronamon that this was the main one, as it stayed open.  
Coronamon closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. A slight glow surrounded his figure as he sent a message with his own energy through his mind and through his and Haku's Digivice. He still would like to know how exactly this power works, but he didn't have time to think about it now.  
Haku, sitting impatiently and fidgeting with random things in his room, suddenly jumped when he heard Coronamon's voice coming from his Digivice.  
"Haku! It opened!" Coronamon exclaimed.  
Haku smiled lightly, and then thought how he was going to respond. Was it like a walkie talkie? The group didn't exactly go over that earlier today. Haku then said into the Digivice, "Er....Can you hear me?!"  
"Yes I can!" Coronamon exclaimed again, "Now hurry up and message the others and get your butts over here before the portal closes!" 


	3. Chapter 3: A Bugging Digimon

Digimon: The Darkness Part one - Chapter Three  
"A Bugging Digimon"

After getting a hold of Haku, Coronamon waited impatiently for the Digidestined to all come to the portal that had opened only minutes ago infront of him. He didn't want to leave without them, but he wondered why the portal stayed open for as long as it has already. Perhaps somewhere, something, is making this happen and allowing them to go through...  
Coronamon suddenly got hit by a something hard and small that came out of the portal. Coronamon rubbed his arm once he stood his ground, and looked around. There was no Digimon in sight. but some type of bullets kept hitting him. Coronamon fell backwards and held up his arm, trying to with stand the pain of the bullets, and squinting to see what it was. A Searchmon that must have come out of that portal. Come to think of it, as Coronamon looked at the portal, it had grown slightly larger.  
"Haku..." Coronamon said as Searchmon crawled closer to him, raising a sharp claw at his face.  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon had come from the path that lead into the park with Lyn and everybody else, shooting her green flames at the bug Digimon.  
Searchmon cringed slightly, and dug into the ground, disappearing.  
Haku ran over to Coronamon and helped him to his feet, "You okay? What is that thing!"  
Coronamon slowly nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. It's a Digimon that came form the portal. But before we go in ourselves, we can't leave this thing behind."  
"That'll cause chaos," Salamon said. She noticed Searchmon coming up from the ground, and suddenly dashed towards it, "Sledge Dash!" she rammed hard into Searchmon as he came up, and knocked him over slightly.  
"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon helped her, ramming into Searchmon with his hard head. Searchmon hissed loudly, falling over to the ground.  
But now he was angry. Searchmon made a horrible screeching sound that echoed throughout the park.  
Haku covered his ears and looked up, "Shut up! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"  
Coronamon gritted his teeth and ran at Searchmon, "Yeah! Coroknuckle!" flames surrounded his fist as he rose it in the air while running. Searchmon glared at him, standing up again on all his legs, and shot missles at him. Then Searchmon rose his front claws, slashing at Veemon and Salamon when they least expected it.  
Coronamon was sent flying and slid near the portal, almost touching it. Coronamon rose up his head and girtted his teeth, "Haku I need more power!"  
"I know!" Haku exclaimed, looking around at the Digimon.  
Amelia glanced over at the portal, and said, "Let's push him into the portal! That'll at least get him away from us and out of our world!"  
"Good idea," Lyn said, and nodded over to Biyomon. Biyomon flew over with the other three Digimon, who made their way behind Searchmon after Amelia suggested to push him. Since he was sort of already near the portal, they just needed to find the right time to push him.  
Searchmon hissed again and swiped at them, turning his body to face them. Biyomon was already flying, and grinned slightly, "That's what we needed! Ostri kick!" Biyomon flipped backwards, in the process kicking Searchmon in the face.  
Coronamon meanwhile took in Searchmon's attacks from the claws, holding his arms up infront of him to protect himself. He started to get scratches all over them. "Now guys!" Haku had shouted from the sidelines.  
"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon grinned slightly, ramming into Searchmon again, "Too easy!"  
Salamon at the same time rose up a paw and punch Searchmon, hard. Biyomon kicked him again, and Coronamon followed up by giving him a rough shove as he was slowly being pushed back from all of the attacks towards the portal.  
Searchmon's back legs got caught in the portal. He tried to crawl out, but was sucked in. Because of this disturbance though, the portal opened wider, so he couldn't get out regardless. He disappeared in a mass load of chaos and data, and then like a vacuum, it started to suck in everything in its path, including the Digidestined themselves.  
"Now what?!" Haku shouted, as the wind was powerful and he couldn't hold himself back.  
"The portal is messed up!" Coronamon exclaimed. "I hope we even make it to the Digital World at this point!"  
"Well that's comforting!" Amelia said, running to pick up her bag as everybody else did the same thing. Amelia picked up Salamon, "Ready?!"  
"Yeah let's go!" Salamon exclaimed.  
"Don't worry guys, just dont think about bad thoughts and think about landing in the Digital World!" Veemon said happily, trying to lighten up the mood. Max frowned slightly and followed Veemon into the portal, jumping in the process and being sucked in. Veemon was heard laughing as if it was a rollar coaster ride.  
Lyn mumbled, then she and Biyomon loosened themselves, relaxed, and let the portal suck them in too. Haku blinked and quickly followed suit with Coronamon, and soon after him Amelia jumped in with Salamon tightly in her arms.  
Once the group disappeared into the Digital Plane between worlds and were forced through a mass amount of data streams and tunnels, the portal in the real world closed, and a portal opened in the Digital World above a forest...

The Digital World was just reaching sundown when they landed. But of course, they were scattered in a small area of a forest more east of this world, so they had to find eachother before it got too late. None of them liked the idea of spending the night, alone, other than with their Digimon partners, in a place they've never been to.  
"That felt like a really bad rollar coaster," Haku said as he walked beside Coronamon, just five minutes after landing and catching his breath, and reviving himself from the impact of the fall. His head hurt slightly, "Ugh, is it always like that?"  
"Er...I don't know. The first time I went through a portal, which was a few weeks back now, it wasn't so bad." Coronamon explained, "We didn't feel nauseus..." Coronamon stopped talking and looked up at the sky. There was nothing there, but he was thinking back now. They had lost a comrade that night when the portal opened, so something must have been wrong then too. Some force is doing this, it must be. Coronamon nodded and mumbled something to himself. Haku simply blinked at him.

Lyn felt like she was going to throw up. She had stopped at a tree, leaning her back end against a tree and kneeling foreward. Biyomon patted her back and said, "It's okay Lyn."  
"Don't you feel anything?" Lyn said quietly, trying to keep herself focused.  
"Not really," Biyomon said. "With all the flying I do, and twists and flips and stuff, I'm used to this kind of thing."  
"True," Lyn grinned slightly, "Sorry. I must look stupid."  
Biyomon shook her head, "Nah you don't. But we do need to find everybody else soon."  
Lyn stood up straight and nodded, "Yeah...." she dug out her Digivice. It seemed to be working fine. She brought up the map, and located somebody nearby, "Great! This way." Though she probably could message somebody anyways but wasn't in the mood to be playing with buttons on a little device she's never used before.

Max was sitting against a tree, just staring at the ground. Veemon kept shaking his legs or his feet to get his attention, but Max seemed to be unfocused and not paying attention. Finally, Max looked up at Veemon.  
"Are you alright? You look awful," Veemon said. "Come on we need to get going."  
"...But, where is everyone..." Max felt like he was left alone in the wild. But this isn't anything new to him. He looked around, looking at the large trees that seemed so real. What type of place was the Digital World anyways? Max frowned slightly, "Veemon...?"  
Veemon stepped closer, "Yes?" He looked at him with jumbo sized eyes, ready to talk to Max and listen to him. But Max didn't say anything, and Veemon sighed, wishing he could help Max. Veemon then said, "Look at your Digivice."  
Max blinked, pulling it out. He couldn't remember how to put up the map and he felt stupid with electronics, as he's hardly ever used them. Veemon had to help him getting the map up.  
"Look there, someone's close by. And somebody else too!" Veemon exclaimed, feeling excited, "Let's go let's go!" Veemon tugged on Max's arm, but Max didn't move. Veemon questioned him again, but then looked at the map, "Uh-oh..." he noticed another dot on the map, but it was red. That might have meant...  
Suddenly the tree bushes beside Max were shredded to pieces, and out came Searchmon, now very angry and had some sort of black glow around him, like in a rage that cannot be stopped. Searchmon dashed at Max and Veemon,  
Veemon quickly reacted with a headbutt, but he only hurt himself, and was flown backwards into a tree when he collided with Searchmon. Searchmon hissed, slashing at Max.  
Max stared wide-eyed, now terrified. He jumped out of the way and hid into the bushes of his other side, the ones not damaged and fully grown.  
Searchmon went after him again, but was suddenly surrounded by fire and in amoungst the flames was Coronamon. Coronamon stopped spinning in a miniture fire tornado, landing infront of him. Searchmon slashed at the fire around him, and Coronamon grinned, standing his ground, "Got ya!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Digivolution, Coronamon!

Digimon: The Darkness Part one - Chapter Four  
"Digivolution, Coronamon!"

Max popped his head out of the bushes and watched Coronamon, and noticed Haku running towards him. Veemon had got to his feet and looked up at Searchmon, who was now raging and blowing away the flames Coronamon had created around him.  
Max looked up at Haku, "How did you find me?"  
"The map silly," Haku grinned. "We were just walking when my Digivice picked up another signal - Searchmon. So we came to your aid just in time!" Haku turned, "Go Coronamon, fight that thing!"  
"Yeah! Coroknuckle!" Coronamon jumped at Searchmon, however something odd happened to it. It was angry, so infuriated that it was now under control, and he couldn't stop himself. The dark glow around him turned into some sort of energy waves that surrounded him, pushing away Coronamon and Veemon. Haku and Max grabbed onto the bushes as the wave of wind pushed them off guard as well.  
"What's going on?!" Haku shouted.  
"Haku!" Lyn's voice was heard from the other side of Searchmon. Haku blinked, noticing Lyn and Amelia with their Digimon running towards him and Max. They stopped near them around the bushes and Lyn said, "Phew, we got here in time!"  
Amelia stared at Searchmon, "That's not normal."  
"No kidding," Haku said, watching Searchmon slash at everything in his path. Their Digimon tried to fight if off, but one by one they kept getting knocked down. Haku closed his fists tightly and shouted, "Stop that! You're going to destroy the trees and other Digimon! Ugh!" Haku took out his Digivice, "Now, give me more power!"  
The others simply looked at Haku. Lyn gave him a look that asked what he was doing and hoped he didn't go crazy himself. But to their surprise, his Digivice responded. It started to glow in his hand, and his body was surrounded by some weird force that was red. It was almost like small streams and ribbon of light. They shot at Coronamon, and the Digivice gave him more power. That's what Haku wanted afterall. Power.  
Coronamon jumped, grinning as he felt himself engulfed with energy and began to change shape as he was surrounded by red and white glows and data streams, "Coronamon digivolve to...." Coronamon's shape was forming into a lion with wings, and fire erupted from his body. The new Digimon bursted out of the light, and called out his own name, "Firamon!!"  
Firamon stepped forwward, as the group watched in awe, and he dashed at Searchmon with great speed, "Fira Claw!" He slashed at Searchmon, knocking him over. Searchmon turned and shot missles at Firamon. Firamon jumped out of the way, dodging the missles as they hit a tree instead. "I've had enough of you!" Firamon roared, "Fira Bomb!" Fire bombs shot out of the crest on his forehead, hitting Searchmon. As they landed on him, he bursted into flames, and he was slowly disinigrating.  
"Yeah, that's the way!" Haku said as Firamon landed. They watched Searchmon's data fly up high into the air and disappeared out of sight. Firamon proudly looked up and grinned.  
"Nice one, Firamon!" Veemon said as the group ran over to the new Digimon.  
Lyn examined Firamon, "So cool...so pretty..." she said, touching his mane. Firamon blushed out of embarassment.  
Amelia looked up at the sky, "I wonder, where does the data go?"  
"Oh," Salamon smiled lightly, "Don't worry about that. I'm pretty sure the data gets purified and eventually turns into an egg again."  
Amelia sighed out of relief, "Okay. I would feel bad if, you know, Digimon actually did die."  
"That is possible," Firamon said, making Amelia's heart drop. "But we have to be careful. Not everybody gets second chances."  
The group looked around at eachother. After Firamon said this, an uneasy feeling came across the group. The wind swept by them swaying their hair, and moving the leaves on the ground near their feet. Max picked one up, and said, "Is this place real?" This made the group look at him with a questioned look. Max touched the leaf, feeling it.  
"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Haku looked at him, "You need to lighten up dude. Everybody does. We're not gonna die out here. Now that we've found eachother, we should probably find somewhere safe to settle for the night."  
"But where will we go tomorrow?" Amelia frowned, looking around. They were in a middle of the forest. Who knows how big this place was, or where they were supposed to go in the first place. The sun was setting below the trees, creating shdows around them, and owls started to hoot in the trees.  
"Let's just find some shelter," Lyn said, crossing her arms and rubbing them. It was getting chilly, "This place is spooky." Biyomon nodded in agreement.

The sun rose again over the trees, as dawn was breaking over the horizon. It was early morning now, and instead of the owls hootting amoungst the forest, an eerie silence filled the forest instead of birds chirping like they should on normal mornings. It was slightly cloudly in this area of the Digital World today, creating a calm yet mysterious atmosphere around them. The group had found a cave surrounded by trees somewhere in the forest last night, so that's where they stayed. Even through the night, something was off about this place. Not only it was chilly, but an odd prescence surrounded the group as they slept.  
Once the group were awake again and ready to take on whatever task that lay ahead of them for today, they sat around the huge roots of a tree near the cave that formed somewhat of a semi circle. Haku carved an X on the tree itself to mark the spot where they were at with a pocket knife and said, "In case we get lost."  
"I think that's the most logical thing you've come up with so far," Amelia commented, smirking slightly.  
Lyn snickered, then said afterwards, "Well why don't we get going then and explore a little? It won't hurt to look around. Maybe other Digimon that live in the forest can tell us what's been going on."  
"Yeah that's true," Biyomon said. "I think we should split up in twos - one pair take the path that leads further east, and the other the west path."  
"Then we can meet up here once we get information!" Haku exclaimed, clearly excited to go exploring, "Okay then! It's a plan! Find more Digimon!"  
"I don't think it'll be as simple as it may seem," Coronamon said, standing beside him. "I mean..." Coronamon was about to say something else, but shifted his eyes and quickly said, "Nevermind."  
Haku rose a brow at his partner, wondering what he was thinking, but didn't push him. Haku smiled lightly and said, "Well then let's go. Max, you can come with us."  
"Really...?" Max looked up from staring at the ground, again, and looked at him in disbelief. Why would Haku even consider Max for a partner? He felt so useless...  
"Duh," Haku shook his head and began to walk onto the west path, "Come on!" he said impatiently looking back.  
Max and Veemon looked at eachother, then started to follow Haku and Coronamon.  
When the girls were left, Amelia sighed slightly, "Haku has so much energy..."  
"Yeaaa...." Lyn blinked watching the boys leave, then said, "Well then that leaves us. Let's not leave eachother's side."  
Amelia smirked and looked at her, "I think you're just saying that because you think the forest is spooky." Amelia rose her hands and waved her fingers. Then they started on the path that lead eastwards. Their Digimon followed, amused by their conversation.  
Lyn frowned, "Phh, yeah right. It's daylight, and besides, what can happen to us out here? A Digimon hasn't bothered us all night."  
Amelia nodded, then looked at the ground to watch where they were stepping, and careful not to trip. They hopped over some roots and dragged their feet through mud, and Amelia had said, "But that makes me wonder - why did that Searchmon attack us like that?"


	5. Chapter 5: Fly, Biyomon!

Digimon: The Darkness Part one - Chapter Five  
"Fly, Biyomon!"

Amelia and Lyn walked along the path that they were set to go on to explore a little. They did run into smaller In-Training, or even Rookie leveled Digimon, but most of them either ran away from them, or didn't tell them what exactly what wrong with this Digital World. After a small white Digimon hopped away from Salamon and Biyomon, all the girls sighed.  
"Obviously they fear humans around here...but why..." Amelia said, looking up at the sky. It looked clear above the forest trees, but they were so tall and thick it was hard to see past the branches.  
Lyn looked around the area. She noticed markings around the trees of scratches and tears of the bark on them. She touched one with her hand. It felt so real. Lyn blinked, "There might have been a fight here?"  
Salamon frowned slightly, "I wouldn't be surprised. When we left this world to go to yours all I remember was all of the adult Digimon were always fighting..." she looked down.  
Biyomon nodded, "Yeah, I remember always running away to hide to prevent myself from getting deleted." She shivered, "There was always a war of some sort going around around this world..."  
Lyn blinked, "Was it always like this?"  
"No," Salamon looked up, "It was peaceful around this world, until a few years ago things got a little out of hand...but trust me, I don't know a lot of details or backstories."  
Amelia turned and kept walking, "Something in this world is corrupted, clearly. But it's okay you don't know a lot, because you were probably just a normal living Digimon dragged into the fight, correct?"  
"Yeah." Salamon shifted her eyes, "You can say that." She then, along with Lyn and Biyomon, followed Amelia down the path again.

Meanwhile...  
Haku and Max went on their own path. Haku was trying to remember how to go back to their meeting spot, but Coronamon kept reminding him that they are going only one direction, to the west.  
Max looked up after several minutes of silence, "Um, excuse me, Haku?" he quietly said.  
Haku blinked and turned his head. Max didn't talk much at all, so he smiled lightly, "Yes?"  
"Do you...do we...have to fight other Digimon? Can't we talk to them or something..." Max said slowly, looking away. Veemon blinked and looked up at him.  
Haku shrugged, "Well probably. But what's wrong with fighting? Got something against it? I mean if they attack us, then we'll attack right back. Right, Coronamon?"  
"If you say so, Haku," Coronamon happily said, marching beside him.  
"I guess..." Max frowned slightly. He did think that exploring this place was exciting, but was it necessary to fight and delete that Searchmon? That wasn't very fun to him at all. Veemon stared at him with his huge eyes again while they walked behind Haku and Coronamon.

Lyn suddenly stopped, making Biyomon walk right into her. Biyomon rubbed her head, "What's wrong?"  
"Shh," Lyn looked around. She noticed a leaf falling from the top of the trees, and heard the branches move a little. Amelia and Salamon were still ahead, and stopped to look back at her. But Lyn knew what was coming, "Move it!" she said, as a huge flying object swooped down at Amelia and Salamon.  
They both dove into the dirt, and quickly crawled into the bushes. Lyn and Biyomon dashed over to where they were hiding, but were ambushed by other flying objects, many of them, tackling them down. Lyn and Biyomon fell to the ground, and hunched low as all they felt were claws scratching at them and strong winds blowing from every direction.  
"What...is going...on..." Lyn managed to say, looking up. Leaves fell everywhere, as these monsters obviously came in and out of the bushes and branches, however she couldn't see what they were because they were too fast. Lyn looked over, noticing Amelia and Salamon were no where to be found, but figured they were hiding somewhere. After beckoning Biyomon to follow, they both crawled along the dirt, low, as if they were trying to get through an obstacle course as these creatures kept swooping down at them.  
"Get out of our territory!!" a voice shouted from behind Lyn, making her jump. She turned her head, but she couldn't make out what was going on because she was punched in the face by a talon. Lyn covered her face with her hands, and only heard Biyomon attack with her Spiral Twister, heard a few shouts and screams, and felt wind and fire swarming around her.  
Suddenly everything stopped, and Lyn felt the presence of many Digimon around her, and slowly took her hands away from her face.  
She slowly stood up as she looked around. Surrounding her, about twenty or so white bird-like creatures stood staring at her. They were stopped for some reason, obviously, as they were not attacking her anymore, but then Lyn noticed she was the only one here. Biyomon wasn't by her side.  
"Leave now, or you're friends will pay the price..." Lyn heard that same voice from before said. Lyn slowly turned, and stepped back slightly as this creature, which looked like the rest surrounding her, was holding Biyomon by feet in its right wing. On either side of this creature, its allies were also holding Amelia and Salamon.  
"No!" Lyn exclaimed, "Let go of my friends! Who are you?!" she raised a fist and gritted her teeth.  
The creature before her screeched, making her jump, and said, "We are the Harpymon! And you have entered Harpymon's territory! We do not like humans, as they are always creating chaos for us!"  
Lyn bit her lip and looked at Amelia. Amelia moved her head to urge her on, and Lyn nodded and stood up straight, and said to the Harpymon that spoke to her, "Well, Harpymon, we're sorry to disturb you and will leave if you give me my friends back."  
The leader Harpymon, the one currently talking to Lyn, said, "I don't believe you! These Digimon of yours, will only start attacking us like this one," she held up Biyomon, "did a few minutes ago! We can't be fooled by tricks like that. Now, my Harpymon friends, let's get them!" she exclaimed, and the rest of the Harpymon started to dash at Lyn. The Harpymon that were holding Amelia, Salamon, and Biyomon started to choke them.  
"Gah! Stop!" Lyn held up her arms, then ran at the Harpymon that was choking Biyomon, who, like Amelia and Salamon, was trying to break free and swing her feet trying to kick them. Lyn tackled the Harpymon, who was surprised, and pulled on her wings once they were on the ground to free Biyomon. "If I can't talk to you guys out of this, then I guess I'll have to do it by force!" Lyn said firmly, tugging at the wing. Slowly Biyomon was getting loose from the grip, however Harpymon, with the other wing, hurled it at Lyn's side, knocking her off of Harpymon. Harpymon screeched, now getting angry, and kicked at Lyn.  
Lyn rolled away in time, and started to avoid some of the other Harpymon's feet, that were kicking at her, surrounding her as if they were crows attacking their prey.  
Biyomon was loose enough to bite Harpymon's wing, who let go quickly and screeched. Biyomon jumped, flipped, and spun around with her feet out. It was like a spiraling kick, as one by one the Harpymon were kicked in their faces and tumbled over like dominoes.  
"Stop...choking me..." Amelia meanwhile was still being squeezed by the Harpymon, and trying to free herself by grabbing the wings that were holding onto her and tugging, "S-Salamon!" She moved her eyes to her partner, who seemed to be having troubles too. Salamon tried to free herself, pulling herself out of the Harpymon's grip, but kept getting squeezed harder.  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked again, this time sending out green flames at the Harpymon. They all screeched and swiped at the flames, then slowly moved back away from Lyn and Biyomon. Lyn ran over to the two Harpymon on the sidelines holding onto Salamon and Amelia, and said, "Let them go, or we'll use force on you too!"  
The leader Harpymon stood up again and shook slightly with anger. Her temper was rising, and suddenly a burst of black energy waves surrounded her figure. The other Harpymon, now recovered by Biyomon's attacks, simply looked at their chief in question.  
"Mam, what are you doing?" One of them said.  
Another Harpymon had said, "You don't need to be so angry, so calm down-"  
The leader Harpymon turned around, and slashed at her own friends, "Silence!" she screeched, "I don't need to calm down! I want to kill those humans!" she shouted angrily, then dashed towards Lyn and Biyomon.  
"Lyn!" Amelia managed to say. She blinked and noticed the grip on the Harpymon was loosening. Now was her chance. She kicked the Digimon in the leg, causing her to tumble over, and hopped out of her arm, then went to free Salamon.  
"Wind Seeker!" The leader Harpymon that was moving swiftly towards Lyn attacked with strong winds that flew at them like blades.  
Biyomon stood in front of Lyn, spreading out her arms, and took in the attack at once. She flinched as each wind blade hit her, and coughed as it hit her stomach, "D-don't worry about me Lyn! Just get out of here!"  
Lyn watched Biyomon, hunched over behind her, and shook her head, "No way! That Digimon is out of control and we must stop it - together!" They stared at eachother, then Lyn took her her Digivice, "Now, Biyomon, ready?"  
Biyomon nodded, as she was bombarded by more wind attacks. She dug her feet into the ground to keep herself standing. "Yes, Lyn!"  
"Then...." Lyn held up her digivice, "Digivolve!" she ordered, as a burst of energy formed around her body. Green and white beams of light surrounded her for several seconds, and then shot out of her Digivice towards Biyomon. Biyomon was surrounded by her own wind, of energy and power, and was engulfed by light of greens and white. Biyomon jumped and started to change shape, "Biyomon digivolve to...." Her wings grew larger, her feathers turned orange, and her legs grew large. Huge talons formed, and her head grew in size too. She folded her wings, then spread them out again, bursting the light bubble that surrounded her and said, "Birdramon!" She landed, sending orange feathers everywhere and strong winds flowing through the area.  
The group of Harpymon gasped and backed away, and some of them realized something when they noticed the light. These humans were good, not bad. They all looked at each other, then noticed two boys and a Coronamon and Veemon running past them and onto the path, where Birdramon was spread out, facing the now evil Harpymon.  
Harpymon didn't like this at all. She jumped, then dived at Birdramon, getting ready to slice her with her wings. Birdramon simply moved her giant wings in front of her, blocking Harpymon, then swiped her with one of her wings, knocking her down on the ground.  
"Woah! What the heck?!" Haku exclaimed from the sidelines. He looked around, then ran over to Lyn, "Lyn! Are you guys alright?!" he asked, quickly stopping beside Lyn and helping her to her feet. Max and Veemon meanwhile had ran over to Amelia and Salamon to help them.  
"Y-yeah," Lyn said, staring up at her Digimon, Birdramon, "Biyomon digivolved..."  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon flew up higher, sending out fire balls from her wings and aimed at Harpymon. Harpymon put up her arms in defense to try to defend herself from the flames. Birdramon then dove down with her feet in front of her, and slashed at Harpymon. Her talons slashed through Harpymon, making her disappear. As she disappeared, her data flew up higher to the sky, and dark essence floated along with it.  
Amelia watched the data float up to the sky, and said, "She was out of control..."  
"Well, at least she won't be bothering you guys anymore," Haku said, raising a brow. "We noticed something odd on our maps and came in this direction. We figured you were attacked when we got the signal for an evil digimon."  
The other Harpymon walked towards the group, and one of them said, "Thank you, you freed her from being tainted...." she said slowly, "Her data will be reborn into an egg. She's been acting weird for several days, but we understand now. She was under control."  
"Under control?" Lyn questioned, as Birdramon glowed, changing back to Biyomon. Biyomon ran over to Lyn.  
"We assumed she was," Harpymon said.  
"But, by what?" Amelia rubbed her chin, and started to think about the dark essence that came out of Harpymon, "It was surrounding her...and the same with that Searchmon yesterday..." she said to herself. "I wonder..."  
Salamon blinked and looked up, "Something wrong?"  
"No," Amelia quickly said. "Harpymon, we are only going through your territory to get more information. So....can you guys help us?"  
The Harpymon looked at eachother, then nodded. "Of course. You humans are nice humans." the one Harpymon said, "But, all we know is that there is some force controlling the Digimon. And it seems the only way to rid of it is to destroy the tainted Digimon, sadly...." she looked down.  
Max frowned, "But..do we have to...?"  
Haku frowned, "Well whatever we have to do, we've gotta do, to save ourselves, and eventually, save this world from this evil! Whatever it is, we'll take it down!"  
The Harpymon beamed, "You would do that? Really?!"  
"Yeah!" Haku exclaimed. "Isn't that what we came for? Saving the worlds?"  
Amelia grinned slightly, then said, "One more thing. Can you point us to a direction where there is a village or something?"  
Harpymon nodded, then the group pointed toards the east, "You will find the ocean in that direction if you keep walking for about a day. A strong Digimon lives there in the village that sits on the beach there, a fighter just like you. He can probably help you."  
"Great! So a fighter just like us!" Haku exclaimed. "Thanks!" he said to the Harpymon, and the group of Digidestined started to walked down the rest of the path towards the east.  
"Bye then! Thanks again!" the Harpymon group waved, then flew off in amoungst the trees.  
Haku put his hands behind his head, "So I see you two girls got yourselves in a mess. We didn't."  
"Well that's nice," Amelia said sarcasticly, "What did you guys find out on your end anyways?"  
"Well," Haku started, "we found that-"  
However he was interrupted by a voice that echoed through the forest. It sounded deep, harsh, and had a tint of human-like quality in the tone. "What are you guys doing in my world?! Get out and stop messing my plans!!" it shouted. The group stopped, looking around.  
"Howling Blaster!" another voice said through the forest. They avoided a blue flame that came out of the trees, and noticed a black and white striped wolf-like beast emerge from the trees. He landed in front of them, stepping forward, growling at them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Darkness in Disguise

Digimon: The Darkness Part one - Chapter Six  
"The Darkness in Disguise"

The group took a step back as this wolf-like Digimon took a step forward towards them, to hopefully make them feel afraid and run away. But they didn't. Haku decided to step forward and raised a fist, "Why did you attack us like that?!" Haku said at the creature he assumed was a Digimon.  
"I told you to get out." somebody said from amoungst the trees. They looked around, then noticed a figure of a human standing on a tree branch.  
He jumped down to land in front of the group, then looked up. Most of his head and face were covered thanks to his grey, old, dirty hooded cloak he was wearing over normal human clothes. He looked up at the group and examined them from afar.  
Amelia squinted to look at his face, then said, "You're a normal human like us."  
Haku blinked, "Yeah! ...So are you supposed to be a Digidestined or something? Cause if you are, you're not supposed to attack us! We're on the same side!"  
This new character suddenly laughed. He sounded a bit crazy, and had a hint of abnormal in the tone like some creature locked up waiting to be released. "Me? A human? I might look like it on the outside, but you haven't seen anything yet!" he said, "I'm not a Digidestined either. That's a term for fools who mess with my powers and try to stop me from taking over the world."  
The group simply looked at eachother. Haku rose a brow, "Phh, a kid like you taking over the world? I don't think so!"  
The boy gritted his teeth, "I'm not to be messed around with. BlackGarurumon, take them down! If they stay here they'll ruin His plans!" he said. His Digimon, the wolf-like beast, nodded and charged at the group. He rammed through the whole group, knocking them down one by one like bowling pins. Once they were all down, he stopped, turned, and ran at them again.  
Haku grumbled as he stood up, "Okay, so you are serious about fighting us! Fine, I'll fight you!" he took out his Digivice, "Coronamon, digivolve!" he said quickly, as the same energy from before surrounded him, and beams of light shot out of the Digivice into Coronamon.  
"Coronamon digivolve to...." Coronamon jumped as he was engulfed in this bubbles of energy and light and began to change form. He charged out, landing on the ground, "Firamon!" he roared. Firamon dashed into BlackGarurumon in time before he rammed into the group. They headbutted eachother, and kept at it for several seconds until the boy who commanded BlackGarurumon stepped in.  
"You can digivolve already?" for some reason, his voice sounded surprised."But how...I thought only my Digimon can Digivolve..."  
"Because we're obviously more special than you." Amelia remarked from the sidelines.  
The boy turned to her and snapped, "Shut up, stupid girl! I've got way more power than all of you! Just watch! BlackGarurumon!" this time however, his voice went dark and mysterious again and it didn't sound like his normal self at all.  
BlackGarurumon frowned slightly, flinching a little hearing that voice, then hesitantly nodded. He suddenly jumped high into the air. Blue flames bursted from out of nowhere, surrounding his body, "Fox Fire!!" he attacked downwards towards Firamon with so much speed, Firamon couldn't react. Firamon was taken down from BlackGarurumon's strong force, and collapsed when BlackGaurrumon landed on him, still surrounded by flames which engulfed Firamon, and stepped on Firamon's face with his claw.  
"H-Haku..." Firamon's voice was muffled in amoungst the flames and BlackGarurumon's dirty paw on his face. Haku ran toards them, "Hang on Firamon! I'm coming!"  
The boy meanwhile laughed, "This is entertaining! Keep at it, BlackGarurumon!"  
Lyn bit her lip while she watched hopelessly and looked at Biyomon, "Can't you help?!"  
"I'll try!" Biyomon jumped up as they prepared for her to digivolve.  
The boy smirked again, "Na-ah, you're not digivolving again..."  
Biyomon was knocked down as blue flames were shot at her, Haku, and Veemon, trapping them in a fire spin. Lyn, suprised, looked up at Biyomon, "BlackGarurumon can control fire?!"  
Max frowned slightly, stepping backwards into the bush. He looked at Veemon, who was in trouble, but what was he supposed to do? Max took out his Digivice and looked at it, hesitiating.  
Amelia turned and shot the boy a look, "Ugh, you need to stop your Digimon from attacking us, now!" she took out her digivice, "Can't you see, we're supposed to be helping the digital world, all the humans, so what are you doing?! If you're Digimon has digivolved, you must have a Digivice too!"  
The boy gritted his teeth, "So what?! I don't care about this junk!" he took out his own grey Digivice, "Only that it gives me power and I'm using it the way I want! It gives me the power to control Digimon. You haven't even seen it at full power!"  
"But you're using it wrong!" Amelia exclaimed. She glanced over as Firamon was tackled again, sliding in the dirt into a tree. He de-digivolved into Coronamon. She looked at this boy again, gripping her digivice. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're corrupted too. Which is unfortunate because you're a fellow human like me."  
"I'm not human!" he shouted angrily. Now this human looked completely taken over, as dark essence surrounded him and his eyes were blank. Out of his mouth came a deeper voice, "You're all fools, coming into the Digital World and thinking you're going to stop me. Your power's just leftovers. Meaningless. However mine will be the power to take over both worlds. Just wait until I finish with this boy here, when I fully awaken again....but first I must do some tasks...first I must destroy..." the voice faded away, and the boy fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth, holding his chest, then smirked and looked up at the group, "See what I mean now? I'm going to have power given to me specially, that I have to use to defeat people like you who will just be in the way and trying to defeat my Dark forces!" he stood up straight, and now even he sounded a bit crazy, "BlackGarurumon, attack!"  
BlackGarurumon meanwhile was a bit surprised hearing that Dark Voice for real this time and wasn't imagining things. He looked at the group, notocing they as well were slightly confused and surprised, and gave them a sorry look, of which only Salamon noticed.  
"What are you doing, attack them!" BlackGarurumon's partner shouted again, and then he nodded. He stepped foreward, and controlled the blue fire already surrounding some of the group to actually be shot at them like flamethrowers.  
Haku ran towards Coronamon, pick him up, then ran away from the blue flames coming at him, "Coronamon wake up, man!" Max tripped into Veemon, both of them running into a tree and they ducked trying to avoid being hit with fire. Lyn and Biyomon ran behind a tree at the right time. Amelia however stayed put and clenched her fist. Salamon glowed slightly, creating a small barrier for a split second that proected Amelia from a flamethrower.  
Amelia looked up after nodding a thanks to her partner, "I don't believe this...you and whoever else inside of you are just maniacs...I think you're the ones that need to leave this world!"  
Salamon glanced over at BlackGarurumon and frowned slightly, "I think I agree with you, Amelia. I think it's time to make them run away from us." Amelia nodded, then held up her digivice towards Salamon. Amelia concentrated slightly, and felt a strong energy surround her. Purple energy waves surrounded her for a second, then purple and white beams of light shot out of her Digimon and engulfed Salamon. "Salamon digivolve to...." her shape began to change into a cat-like form as she was surrounded by light. She bursted out of the bubble, and elegantly landed on her two feet in front of Amelia. "Gatomon." Gatomon looked up.  
The boy gritted his teeth as the rest of the group beamed at Gatomon. He looked at BlackGarurumon, "Don't let some stupid cat get in your way!"  
BlackGarurumon charged at Gatomon, raising a claw to slash at her. Gatomon simply jumped over his head, using it with her foot to allow her to jump even higher, and she said, "Oopsie. I think somebody needs better aim." As BlackGarurumon turned and ran at her again, Gatomon stared at BlackGarurumon and concentrated. Suddenly her eyes glowed, "Cat's Eye Hypnotism." BlackGarurumpon suddenly glowed pink for a second, then stopped running as if he was frozen on the spot. Which he technically was.  
Haku laughed, "Ha! Now you can't attack us! Which was a stupid thing to do in the first place!" he shouted from the sidelines.  
The boy shot him a look, "Don't mock me!" he snapped, now apparantly getting frustrated. He shook slightly, then said, "Just you wait Digidestined...Just you wait..."  
"Sorry but was that a threat?" Amelia smirked as Gatomon landed in front of her again.  
"Argh!" the boy turned as BlackGarurumon was surrounded by a dark aura, which bursted the invisible force that held onto him from Gatomon's attack. BlackGarurumon looked at his partner, then at the group, then ran off into the forest. The boy quickly turned, "You, where are you going?!" he began to run after his partner, but stopped for a few seconds, "My name is Nairuzu....I think." he said quietly to the Digidestined. He sounded a bit more calm, "I'm not like any of you I can tell you that. But don't get in my way!" he exclaimed, and ran off into the forest after his apparant partner.  
Haku snickered as they watched him leave. The group reassembled themselves in the center of dirt the path again. Haku commented, "I have no idea what that was about, but man, that guy has some issues." He let go of Coronamon as Coronamon shifted and jumped to the ground again. Coronamon relaxed his muscles and nodded.  
"I swear I've seen him before..." Gatomon said, keeping her eyes on the spot that the two ran off towards.  
Amelia blinked, "Who? Nairuzu?"  
"Both of them. But I can't remember." Gatomon looked up slightly confused, but then shrugged it off, "Ah, well, that's done now and the important thing is that we're all safe again."  
Coronamon nodded, then frowned slightly, "I can't help but wonder too Gatomon. That human isn't normal, and I think I've heard of him too. His name rings a bell....and that Dark Voice that came out of him...."  
"I don't know what that was either..." Biyomon said quietly, shivering slightly.  
Haku frowned and looked at the Digimon, "Don't you guys know anything else that links to what is happening to your world? Like, is Nairuzu the cause of this fighting and wars and stuff?"  
Their Digimon simply looked at eachother. Coronamon blinked and looked up, "We don't know. We, well me anyways, was only grown up to learn of an evil force that takes control of Digimon."  
"And some wars have been going on for several years," Veemon said frowning.  
Amelia sighed slightly, "I guess you weren't here with Lyn and I about an hour ago when we sort of talked with our Digimon about this too, Haku." she looked up at him, "Our Digimon are Digimon that were just randomly chosen and normally living like us to save the world. It's a pretty big task at the start, especially since we have little knowledge of this place or what's going on."  
Lyn looked around, then said, "Yeah, so that's why it's best if we continue on this path and head to that village that's east from here. Maybe they can give some information like on the history of this world or something. We can't just rush into things without knowing who our true enemy is."  
"Well said, Lyn," Biyomon said, beaming at her partner. Lyn smiled and nodded at her.  
"But if Digimon randomly attack us like what Searchmon did, we can't just run away because then we'll look like cowards," Haku said raising a fist, "Okay how about this: If they attack us, we attack them until they run away."  
"So we don't have to destroy another Digimon?" Max suddenly said from behind the group. He looked away again when they all blinked at him, almost forgetting he was even there.  
Haku grinned and nodded, "Yeah that's right. For now." He rose a finger, "However if they really tick me off..."  
"Don't even finish your sentence," Amelia mumbled, walking past him and started to go east on the path.  
Haku rubbed his nose, then ran ahead of her, "Hey, I wanna lead!" he exclaimed as the rest of the group followed.  
Amelia blinked, "Who made you leader?" she asked, looking at the back of Haku's head. The she suddenly looked down at Gatomon and blinked, "And hey, how come you didn't go back to your rookie leveled form like everyone else did?"  
Gatomon marched along the path and said, "Ah, well, I think this form is more suitable and comfortable."  
Amelia and Lyn then looked at eachother and shrugged, then continued walking on the path. 


End file.
